


Ha sido un largo día

by tomdiamandis



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Español, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/pseuds/tomdiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Stiles cree que en algún otro lugar hay más. Que algo más grande, más bueno, más intenso y más feliz le espera. Que necesita quemar este capítulo y comenzar una nueva página, con otra letra, en otra piel, con otra pluma y con otras palabras que sean derivadas de la aceptación y de lo vital. No de la muerte y de la ira, ni de la depresión ni de la vergüenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha sido un largo día

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde salió esto. He tenido una pesima semana, estaba con una rabia muy grande hoy y deprimido también, y sólo salió esto. Tal vez les guste, tal vez no. No decidí editarlo mucho porque no quería quitarle el sentimiento que resulta al escribirlo directo. Espero lo disfruten, si no, bueno, la próxima intentaré mejorar! :)

Ha sido un largo día, y siente como si todo fuera a explotar

Camina bajo la lluvia sin importar que lo que lleva en la mochila o que su ropa terminen empapándose, solo camina, sin mirar al frente porque la cabeza le pesa más que todo el cuerpo y sin ninguna emoción. Ha sido uno de esos días en el cual no entiendes por qué, pero todo lo que hagas te lleva a un resultado negativo en las acciones, en los momentos, en el tiempo en general.

Falta como un kilómetro para llegar a casa, y ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir. Quiere dejarse llevar por el agua, quiere diluirse ahí mismo. Porque después de este día, nada parece brillar. De todos modos se obliga a asentar sus pies sobre el asfalto que ahora parece una alfombra de diamantes brillantes en la noche negra. Escucha el sonido del choque que producen sus calzados contra los pequeños charcos que se fueron formando, pero no le importa. Realmente hace mucho dejaron de importarle las cosas. No es que sea un desconsiderado. Es sólo que cayó en ese estado en el cual todo es monótono y aburrido.

Casas, calles oscuras, miedo a lo que puede suceder y miedo a seguir creciendo de esa forma, medicamentos para controlar su estado anímico (que conforme iba dándose cuenta de que no surtían efecto, dejó de consumirlos), gente que no lo comprende pero que siempre lo juzga por más de que haya hecho lo correcto, no entiende como las personas sólo apuntan a algo que creen conocer y lo machacan sin piedad, cuando en verdad no saben ni lo más mínimo. Todo lo que le roba la felicidad. Todo lo que le lleva a perder un poco la cordura.

Frustración corre por todo su cuerpo. Y un poco del frío que se le fue colando por el organismo.

Ha sido fuerte cuando así el tiempo se lo requirió, aguantándose, sosteniendo en la punta de la lengua demasiadas palabras hirientes para con otros como también para sí mismo por demasiado tiempo. Pero ha llegado a su límite y ahora no hay vuelta que dar. No quiere volver al mismo lugar, con las mismas personas, esos mismos rostros que le esperan para resaltarle de nuevo lo mal que está y que su sola existencia altera todo a lo que se le puede llamar vida en ese maldito pueblo. Si es que se puede definirlo así.

Porque Stiles cree que en algún otro lugar hay más. Que algo más grande, más bueno, más intenso y más feliz le espera. Que necesita quemar este capítulo y comenzar una nueva página, con otra letra, en otra piel, con otra pluma y con otras palabras que sean derivadas de la aceptación y de lo vital. No de la muerte y de la ira, ni de la depresión ni de la vergüenza.

Si tuviera una bomba, haría volar este lugar y reconstruiría otro nuevo sobre las cenizas del anterior solo para demostrárselo a los idiotas que lo humillaron, a los que se rieron de él cuando se había quedado huérfano, a las familias felices hipócritas, a su manada de lobos extraordinarios y algún que otro reptil filtrado por ahí. Una sonrisa triste se le escapó al pensar lo último. No es que realmente se sintiera parte de una manada. Sabía que sólo le habían aceptado por Scott, era consciente de aquello. Porque estaba tan fuera de lugar como un elefante dentro de una oficina. Se sentía distante.

¿Porque entonces le dolía la idea de abandonarlos?

Las ganas de llorar se le acumularon en la garganta, con esa sensación familiar que tanto odiaba, ahí estaba de nuevo, el nudo constante. No se permitió derramar una sola lágrima. No iba a hacerlo, por más de que se le fuese la vida en ello. Ya las ha derramado bastante por cosas que no valen la pena y por algunas que en realidad le fueron demasiado difíciles de sobrellevar. Ésta era una de ellas. Pero toma una profunda respiración y trata de minimizar la situación todo lo que sus emociones se lo permitían.

¿Qué caso tendría seguir aquí, intentando que las cosas funcionaran cuando todo lo que una vez importó, hoy ya no existía y a quiénes amó y apreció le dieron la espalda? Lo mejor sería irse. Estaba cansado y solo. Esto no podría ponerse peor.

De repente lo único que podía ver era un poco del brillo del asfalto mojado gracias a la tenue luz de la luna –que no era mucho- y las siluetas de los largos y extensos árboles que se encontraban al costado del camino, amenazando a cada paso con volverse más y más espesos a medida que iba avanzando. La energía eléctrica se había ido en el momento más inoportuno. No supo que hacer, se quedó estático unos segundos pensando cual sería la mejor opción, si llamar a su padre para que lo recogiera o seguir con el camino hasta llegar a su casa, cuando recordó que el celular lo tenía muerto en la cartera y probablemente también descompuesto por el agua de la lluvia. Maldijo su suerte.

Quedaban poco metros para llegar a la ciudad, y Stiles no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo lo ha estado siguiendo. La presencia de algo o alguien lo había estado asechando todo el camino de vuelta a casa, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a los costados porque sabe que cuando la gente hace eso la situación se vuelve real, y él ha tenido un día demasiado “real” que lo ha llevado al borde del colapso. Le pareció ver un par de ojos brillantes pero esquivó la mirada enfocándose en su objetivo, caminando a toda la velocidad que sus pies le otorgaban, no se permitió pensar en ello. Solo en su hogar, en su habitación y en que una vez que llegara se echaría a dormir un siglo.

Ha establecido una nueva marca Stilinski, la de caminar casi tres kilómetros y sin parar demasiado desde el bosque hasta su casa y estaba feliz por ello, como también cansado. Su cuerpo ahora le estaba pasando la factura por tanto esfuerzo y se rindió sobre su sofá una vez que ingresó a su casa e ingresó a la sala, encontrándose con una nota de su padre en donde le decía que no regresaría hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Genial.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levantó y se preparó una cena improvisada pensando que hasta lo último que comiera aquí le dejaría con un sabor amargo en la boca. Se aseó y preparó todo lo que consideraba importante como para establecerse en algún lugar olvidado de Dios y lo cargó todo a una maleta gigante a la cuál rápidamente la bautizó como nuevo placar.

Pensó en no dejar nada escrito a su padre, no quería parecer demasiado dramático, pero el hecho es que lo era. Y todos los acontecimientos que vivió durante toda su vida aquí estaban para avalarlo. Así que sí, escribió.

Escribió todo por lo que le estaba agradecido a su padre, todas las cosas por las cuáles lo odió en contadas ocasiones, las cosas por las cuales se siente culpable y le pidió perdón. Porque Stiles sabe que su padre no se merecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabe que se merecía un hijo mejor y que nunca pudo cumplir con sus expectativas. Sabe que se merecía un hijo como Isaac o como Scott, pero le resultaba imposible seguir viviendo un minuto más en ese lugar, se estaba ahogando y desvaneciendo de a poco. Lo sentía mucho, pero no había otra opción, además del suicidio, pero esa la descartó hace mucho tiempo ya que lo consideraba cobarde, y él no lo era.

Le dijo que no se preocupara por él, que se mantendría en contacto apenas supiera que hacer con su vida y que lo quería mucho.

No pensando demasiado en el tema porque no se quería poner emocional, tomó sus pertenencias y bajó a la sala, tomó sus llaves y aseguró la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminando lentamente hasta llegar a su jeep, subió a éste y se quedó observando al frente.

Sin proponerse le invadieron los recuerdos, sobre todo los buenos en los cuáles su madre aún estaba con él, como cuando decoraban la casa para navidad, o cuando la ayudaba a encargarse del cuidado del jardín, recordaba perfectamente la actitud serena y relajada de su madre cuando hacía sus labores de jardinería, su sonrisa cálida y hermosa aún permanente en la mente de Stiles, lúcida y brillante. Inconscientemente sonrió, una lagrimilla rebelde se le escapó por las cuencas, pero la apartó rápidamente acordándose de su promesa y arrancó el motor tomando la carretera principal y dejando todo atrás, buscando la tranquilidad para su mente, buscando quizá una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía que se la estaba formulando, buscando una razón por la cuál seguir.

Aproximándose a los límites de Beacon Hills, llevando una hora más o menos de viaje, siente que una de las ruedas del vehículo se pinchó y derrapa contra el asfaltado. Frena de golpe y baja maldiciendo a todos los dioses existentes porque no tenía un auxilio a bordo. Mierda. No podía regresar, y el taller más cercano quedaba a diez kilómetros de ahí, no volvería caminando. ¿Qué haría?

Revisó el neumático que se pinchó, pero no logró ver nada, ¿es que las autoridades de esta condenada ciudad nunca se preocuparon en instalar columnas lumínicas?, revisó la guantera del vehículo en busca de alguna linterna y la halló, regreso al neumático, buscando la probable causa del suceso inoportuno y lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado y asustado. No pudo respirar bien, y se le subió un escalofrío desde la espalda baja hasta el cuello. Una garra. Una garra de lobo incrustada en el neumático. Stiles sabía lo que eso significaba. Miró a todos los lados buscando una posible amenaza, tal vez Deucalion y Kali han regresado a buscar su venganza. Los lobos de su manada no serían capaces de hacerle aquello, ¿cierto?, ellos no andarían por los límites de Beacon Hills y mucho menos a esas altas horas de la noche.

La cabeza de Stiles dio vueltas, no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos y dejó caer la lámpara. Se apresuró en subirse a la cabina del jeep, arrancó el motor dispuesto a llegar aunque sea con un solo neumático, encendió el motor y se giró para regresar al pueblo. En cuanto hizo la maniobra vio al culpable de su desgracia. Ahí estaba, siendo iluminado por los faros amarillentos del jeep, campante y espléndido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su eterna cazadora, luciendo impenetrable y disgustado.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Stiles frenó en seco y presionó la bocina con violencia. Por su parte Derek se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, como una perfecta escultura y con la misma expresión estoica.

-¡Quítate del camino! –gritó Stiles por la ventanilla. No hubo respuestas.

-¿Es que estás sordo? ¡Quítate de mi camino, Derek!

Derek por su parte se apresuró a abrir la puerta del jeep del lado de conductor, arrastrando a Stiles al suelo.

Por un momento pensó que Derek lo atacaría.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le gruñó con los ojos rojos de alfa

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees TÚ que estás haciendo? ¡Saboteaste mi vehículo y mi viaje! ¡Qué carajos! –gritó Stiles tratando de zafarse del agarre de hierro al que Derek lo mantenía.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso piensas que huir es la solución? ¡Creía que eras más inteligente que eso! –le dijo Derek socarronamente.

-¡Y lo soy! Justamente por esa razón me voy ¡Soy el más inteligente de este maldito pueblo! ¡Suéltame! –Derek estaba a punto de quedarse con una migraña por los gritos que Stiles le dedicaba.

-Si no te calmas, te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes –le dijo serio Derek. Stiles lo miró fijamente guardando silencio.

-Siempre intimidando a los demás para demostrar tu poder, ¿No es así? ¿Porque no me dejas ir? Estoy harto de todo y de todos. Estoy harto de ti –suspiró. Derek afianzó más el agarre en el brazo del chico.

-No voy a dejarte ir. Te quedarás aquí. Regresaremos –afirmó y buscó con la mirada algún objeto para inmovilizar a Stiles mientras podría reparar el jeep.

-¡NO! ¡No regresaré por nada en el mundo! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Quiero irme de este sitio! ¿De que serviría? No tengo nada que me retiene allí. Mi padre rehará su vida, soy el culpable de que todos estos años no pudiera encontrar el amor de vuelta. No encajo en la manada. El colegio es una mierda y apesta y tengo que soportar tus órdenes todo el tiempo como si fuera un esclavo. No quiero vivir así. No quiero vivir con miedo y odio por no cumplir mis metas y sueños y fracasar siempre. No soy nada y seguiré siendo un…-

Derek lo cortó con un beso. Los labios gruesos y cálidos chocando con agresividad y desespero y Stiles abriéndose para él, sintiendo todo tipo de emociones en el pecho. Rabia, confusión, alegría, tranquilidad. Se separaron para tomar aire. Mirándose a los ojos pero no deshaciendo el abrazo. Derek lo mantenía muy cerca de él, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, era rítmico y palpitante. Y su aroma, era exquisito.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Stiles disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del lobo

-Necesitaba que te mantuvieras en silencio

-Vaya que lo lograste – Stiles rió un poco

-También necesitaba demostrarte de que si hay cosas que te retienen aquí. Creo ser una de ellas. La manada también, eres parte de ella, lo creas o no. Eres la parte esencial que nos une a todos. Y no vuelvas jamás a pensar que no significas nada. Eres el amor de mi vida, Stiles. Y pretendo tenerte a mi lado todo lo que me quede de vida, cueste lo que me cueste – Derek le dijo atravesándole con la mirada, con una sinceridad que a Stiles le supo a gloria, de repente todas las inseguridades que habitaban los recovecos más oscuros de su atormentada mente, se difumaron, no se sentía tan solo, todas las grietas en su espíritu se llenaron, y se sintió bien. Se sintió fantástico.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –una sonrisa colgando de su rostro

-Sí Stiles, te quiero conmigo, te quiero aquí y te quiero ahora –lo besó de nuevo, olvidándose del mundo.

Stiles no supo en que momento regresó de la mano con Derek y terminaron juntos en su cama, abrazados y cubiertos por las sábanas. Sólo sabe que lo que sintió era real. Demasiado “real” para este día. Y algo dentro de él por fin hizo click. Encajó. Por fin, se encontraba en casa. Por fin sería feliz.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la canción de Maroon 5 que se llama 'Sad' (enserio? jajaja), el final iba a ser diferente, iba a tener un final trágico. Stiles iba a cometer suicidio a causa de la depresión, pero luego pensé bien y me dije que para finales tristes está la vida, así que cambié el rumbo del final del shot. También me inspiré en la canción de Marina and The Diamonds llamada 'Fear and Loathing'. 
> 
> Estuve escribiendo la semana pasada y ésta otro shot pero como que me quedé estancado y no me gustó el desarrollo que fue tomando, decidí dejar de escribir. Se trataba de un Stiles que canta en bares y un Derek que se enamora de él al presenciar uno de sus shows, pero no quise forzar la historia, entonces desistí. 
> 
> En fin, eso era todo. Espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó dejenme un kudito o un comentario. Gracias por leer :) x


End file.
